1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a waste incineration machine for burning mainly garbage, and more particularly to a small-sized waste incineration machine capable of removing smoke and odor occurring during the combustion of waste.
2. Description of the Related Art
The techniques for secondarily burning a waste gas, which occurs when waste is burnt, by an after-burner provided so as to render the waste gas smokeless and odorless have heretofore been known. These techniques include as shown in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 225,015/1995, the techniques for providing a secondary combustion burner in a secondary combustion chamber connected to a primary combustion chamber, and completely burning a waste gas, which occurs in the primary combustion chamber, by the secondary combustion burner so as to render the waste gas smokeless.
The techniques for providing a far infrared ray radiant material in an incineration machine, and secondarily burning a waste gas with far infrared rays to render the waste gas smokeless, are also known. Such techniques include techniques disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 324,719/1995, in which a net cylinder is provided in a combustion chamber in an incinerator with a space between the net cylinder and an inner wall surface of the combustion chamber filled with a far infrared ray radiant material. In this incinerator, waste is burnt in the net cylinder, and a waste gas occurring therein flows up as it passes through a layer of the far infrared ray radiant material, whereby the waste gas is completely burnt and discharged to the outside.
However, since the waste incineration machine disclosed in the former publication requires a secondary combustion chamber and a secondary combustion burner, not only the dimensions of a machine body but also the combustion cost increases. Therefore, this waste incineration machine is unsuitable to be used as a small-sized waste incineration machine.
Since the waste incineration machine disclosed in the latter publication is provided with a chimney just on an upper portion of the combustion chamber, a waste gas passes upward at a high speed. Consequently, the waste gas is discharged from the chimney to the outside, and the waste gas goes outside without having received the sufficient radiation of the far infrared rays. Thus, there is the possibility that the waste gas is not completely burnt and cannot be rendered smokeless.